User talk:TheMG
If you post a message on my talk page and make a new section, please look around my talk page and make sure that the new section doesn't have one of the same titles as one of the old ones. Not doing so, screws up my Table of Contents. Thank you. Notability policy You may not get this until tomorrow, but since you seem to be busy with your infobox project, I was thinking of asking for key points in your ideal Notability policy, so maybe I could write it. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 23:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) IRC Sometime late tomorrow, do you think we could have a chat? --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 02:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'm on winter break. Sure. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:59, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to ask you how many of your personal standards for admins are those of FL4 (being here a long time, more than 500 edits, having rollback rights, needing admins, etc.). If all or most of them are, why? Are you afraid of him? If so, don't be. Just asking... --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 00:29, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Image of Alimbic Cannon Control Room Could you rename the title of :File:Images_(1).jpg|this image to something else? The name "Images (1).jpg" isn't descriptive enough. -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) 18:16, December 19, 2011 (UTC) FL I'm trying to reach him but he isn't responding to me. Either he didn't get my message or is deliberately ignoring it. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 01:44, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well, did he post anything there after the message was sent? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, he has tweeted. Quite a bit, actually. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 20:57, December 22, 2011 (UTC) My brain is melting... o_O Why must you use edit summaries for every edit... dammit... my brain is melting and I'm going cross eyed. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 22:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :That sounds like something you might need to see your doctor about. I need to give details at least for the images needed, and edit summaries are to be used most of the time anyways. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::You don't have to use them every single edit. If it's FL's logic then why haven't I been yelled at for something as ridiculous as not using edit summaries enough? Is it because it's the least of my problems? --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 22:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::It is more of a good habit than anything. It helps figure out what changes were made when in case something was screwed up along the way. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Couple of issues I appologize for my recent behavior against you. I agree that the unRFA thing is a little aggressive, but if the first step in making progress in Wikitroid (a goal with you surely agree with) is to remove an inactive abusive admin, so be it. I have made my comments on the Trillion Teratons RFD, and I recommend that you read them. One more issue to raise is my Policy Proposal. So far, the only user who has commented on it is my friend RoyboyX, and it is crucial that you overview it and pass it soon, as it is an important step to improving this Wiki. Cheers, and Merry Christmas. Mr. Anon 04:38, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I have a couple issues as well. Can you add this, this and to Category:Wiki Images, and then comment on here and ? Thanks. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 15:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) You forgot . --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 16:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sorta gotta go places... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:58, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Cortex_CPU.png Can you delete :File:Cortex_CPU.png|this image I uploaded? I noticed that the other image uploaded a year ago has a similar angle as this. -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) 16:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC) We got a situation... kind of I don't know if you're an admin and/or bureaucrat on the fanon wiki, but there's some IP who's going around censoring fanfics, including mine (even if there's enough "fucks" in it to rival Madonna on Letterman). So considering you have a nicer personality and I'll likely just instill what would be to most people unnecessary fear into the young(?) lad's heart if I go in guns a'blazing (not that I am admin on Fanon, I'm admin nowhere :( unless that changes here) can you take care of it? And no, I cannot just let the IP create a "Jr." wiki and then have staff close it down. They apparently "allow multiple wikis on the same subject." It's why I couldn't have them shut down the Metroid Prime Wiki. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 20:55, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not an admin there but I'll look into it anyways. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:01, December 30, 2011 (UTC) IRC Now please. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 00:42, January 8, 2012 (UTC) There is an off topic picture... ...which you seem to have blatantly ignored (or not noticed) File:Me (jorge).jpg|thumb|here. Please do remember to remove the red link when you kill it; they are very unpleasant. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 01:14, January 16, 2012 (UTC) What the fuck? A guy mass blanks pages and he gets off with a slap on the wrist ('thats vandalism plz dont do'). Of course ''it's vandalism, why the fuck do you think he was doing it to begin with? Stop being such a pussy and issue a much-deserved IP ban, not to mention a revert or something for god's sake for all the pages he blanked instead of scolding someone and then doing fuck all to punish them when they ''know what they're doing is damaging. Gogogosamurai No, they were suspended, to be reevaluated on the 24th. Like I said before, we have to get Nintendo's permission, just in case. Dr. Anonymous 15:13, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Good You, sir, have made my day. But wait: the downloadable game soundtracks on Metroid Recon: are they infringing on any copyrights? Dr. Anonymous 16:14, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I'll take your word for it. But basically, if the old SOPA was passed, this site could only be shut down if Nintendo took objection to it? Dr. Anonymous 16:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Other M Reception Counterpoints I had made those "counterpoints" or whatever to Other M's reception, and they were removed because...why? I noticed them myself? I doubt I'm the only one who has noticed them. The thing is, "Reception" is rather misleading if it only has to do with the critics. What about all of the fans who actually played through and enjoyed the entire game whilst not on a deadline? The Reception page has a lot of content that is much more the sentiment of the fanbase than a handful of critics. For a wiki, which is supposed to have as much information on a subject as possible, it seems obtuse to only put in the information that would support the "bad points," especially when there is evidence on the contrary. It makes the wiki seem more like it agrees with a critic's sentiments, instead of a down the middle, unbiased source of information. *The length of time from when Samus felt she finally removed all trace of Ridley from the galaxy to when he showed up in Other M was undoubtedly long enough for one to become complacent. This is in stark contrast to the number of times and the frequency with which she fought Ridley before. Feeling that her life had finally settled down, of course she would be shocked to see her nemesis alive and well, especially when, to her knowledge, Ridley's remains (robotic or organic) had been completely eradicated on Zebes. *Adama doesn't authorize the use of the Grapple Beam because he commands Samus to another area just as soon as she would have been able to make use of it. As soon as the use of the grapple points becomes necessary to further her investigation, Samus is authorized for its use. *The normalcy for monologues is that they are usually nothing more than a run-through in the characters head, therefore a monotonous tone is the standard. Plenty of other games with monologues with the same lack of emotion have been given apt praise for their monologues, like Max Payne. Why is Other M's monologues, following the same standard, then criticized? *And probably the biggest criticism of all that makes no sense: she still respected and looked up to Adam, and during Other M, she states as much that she decides to work under him again as his subordinate. This didn't make her a submissive and helpless woman, it makes her a respectful soldier under the command of someone she looks up to as both a leader and a father-figure. It actually baffles me that this fact slipped every critic's mind, simply because it's different from the persona (or lack thereof) that people perceived Samus to have beforehand. And if it's only for critic's reception, then you should remove that information marked with , because that doesn't seem any more applicable than the things that I added. At least the content I added is supported by evidence that can be seen right in the game if one paid enough attention to the whole picture. I'm not like, super upset or something, but it's seems really weird to me that a wiki wouldn't allow information on both sides of a point. Derekoe 00:07, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Alert Umm, sorry I had to mention this, but it looks like someone didn't like you much a while back; "I hate you" was hastily tapped near the end of your main profile page. Just thought you might wanna know. Dr. Anonymous 22:42, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :What are you talking about? Can you provide a link? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:34, January 24, 2012 (UTC) OHAI! Yeah, so pleasentries aside; what's up?! Obviously I don't really care of course :P But yeah, anyway, this is Piratehunter. Hmm... proof... let me think... Spammed Wikia's servers and knocked them out a bit, apparently threatened RoyboyX, hate ChozoBoy with a passion (as well as RoyboyX; can't get much stupider than that faggot... no offense HK), ummm... AdmiralSakai is a weirdo, no doubt cursed with that lovely thing called Asperger's (much like Launchballer; him and his strange, strange, massive signatures) though he is a voice of reason I'll give him that. Ummmmm... Used to be pretty tight with Armantula (also an obvious sufferer of Asperger's), Did the whole Goose jazz on April Fools, crazy signatures (derp), I don't know, hopefully, you can believe it's me. IF SO, was just coming up here to ask you to blank my userpage. Or actually, just blank the Bio section please. yeah just delete that please, because I may actually save those quotes in the future. ANYWHO, nice talking to ya. Hopefully one of these days this wiki will stop failing. If anyone's going to do it though it's going to be you. God knows Roy is pathetically incapable of anything but menial labour, Ex will just turn this place into a cathedral and AS will... well, AS will really only work well as a sidekick per se. But yeah, hopefully you can turn this wiki back up at some point. Fucked up isn't it? Me being supportive to you? I surprise myself. But, I shall be on my way then. Again good luck, and thanks in advance. P.S. if FL ever pops out from the shadows again tell him I said Hey, things have obviously fallen apart since he left, namely because Roy's back, but yeah. Anyway, later. Thanks in advance for the Userpage help, hopefully I proved it's me, also please don't let the riff raff comment on this for obvious reason (idiocy is bliss). So thanks, and later! Good Luck! ^_^ --Piratehunter 06:43, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :I granted your request, though seriously, stop being so rude to people. That is block-worthy now. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:57, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Just block him for sock puppeting and violating the new NPA policy. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 20:59, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, our old friend was here. Too bad he didn't stick around long enough. I would have loved to catch up. Hope nobody minds if I slash out his post. This way it is clear that he is banned, in case a user things this is acceptable behavior. Mr. Anon 02:14, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Mobile Site Must Die Hey, I need some help, big time: my iPod Touch just did something a bit odd: whenever I access any Wikia sites on it, Safari now redirects me to the crappy "mobile" version of the Wiki, which only allows the Wiki's basic content. No editing, no logging in, no talk pages, NOTHING. Normally, I'd banish this lousy substitute with the "Full Site" button at the bottom of the page. However, when I clicked it this time, the P.O.S. just reloaded the s***ty mobile version. I did it again and again, but no luck. I then tried resetting, deleting all website data, everything. No luck. If you have any idea what to do, please reply ASAP. Thanks!Dr. Anonymous 22:03, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Umm.. anyone specific? Someone who regularly checks their talk page, for example, or has expertise in the field of mobile devices? Dr. Anonymous 22:59, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Everybody says that, but I don't know where that's located. Dr. Anonymous 23:13, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Easy Fix? Thank God, it fixed itself. No idea how that happened. Anywho, I heard that this Wiki has a chat function. Any chance we could meet with Roy there sometime? I'd like to go to a REAL chat room for a change. Dr. Anonymous 19:59, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :The wiki doesn't have the chat function implemented on other wikia, though there is an IRC channel. See Wikitroid:IRC. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:00, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Rather, if it would work, maybe. The heck? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:17, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Social Call Cool! Any chance we could meet sometime? Oh, and I just noticed the little "Hello" that Piratehunter left you. I'm appalled. I try to be nice to everyone on this or any other Wiki, but I don't think I could keep any expletives out of my messages if I met this guy. I mean, how would you interact with a guy who considers everyone else to be either "assholes", "faggots" or "riff-raff"? Honestly, put in your position, I'd want to deny his request, then write on his main page in big, bold letters that he has been banned for life, and why. Vicious, perhaps, but no more so than some of the tirades he's gone on. I admire your restraint. Guess that's why you're still a bureaucrat, and he isn't. Oh, and I forgot about Roy: Remember the first time I ever talked to him, and I unwittingly offended him? Well, I think it's time I made up for that: With your permission, I'd like to move in favor of restoring his administrative status. He has proven himself recently to be a valued member of the Wikitroid community, and deserves some recognition for that. Dr. Anonymous 02:15, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :He simply needs to submit a request for the access. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:23, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh and the IRC channel is now working. On the Wikitroid:IRC page, click "click here to connect to our IRC chat channel" link near the top. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:26, January 28, 2012 (UTC) But you WOULD grant it if he requested it, right? Thanks, man. I look forward to seeing you guys there sometime! Dr. Anonymous 02:36, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Justice and English Teachers Well, that's good. Funny, I know another Wikia user who's an English teacher as well. Not as bad as your man Piratehunter, but a bit prickly at times. She's a good person, though, so I let her live. ;-) I wonder if there's some inherent cantankerousness found only in Wikia-using English teachers? Well, I'm studying to become one when I graduate from college, so I guess we'll find out then, eh? ;-) Dr. Anonymous 00:42, January 30, 2012 (UTC) New namespace Trella wants confirmation from you before she creates the new WT: space. Please state so here. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'O'Y''-B'OY'X']] 18:16, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :I confirm that we want the creation of a new namespace. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:21, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Why do you need namespace for that? They're just redirects... DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} (talk • • • • ) 23:34, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Technically, they'd be mainspace otherwise. And any potential talkpages names would look horrible. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:44, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::They wouldn't need talk pages, and they are fine in the mainspace. They are redirects. Redirects don't need their own namespace. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} (talk • • • • ) 01:12, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::It just wouldn't feel right. They don't NEED it, but it just urks me when there are fake namespaces. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:24, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::So you created a new namespace solely because you wouldn't be "irked"? Got it. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} (talk • • • • ) 03:53, February 1, 2012 (UTC) (UNDENT) I like to keep things organized. Is there a problem with that? I do believe I also suggested simply moving them to the Wikitroid namespace over chat as well, but Roy already went for it. It isn't like we'd actually use the namespaces for anything else. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:30, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Would a word on IRC... ...be perhaps possible? --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'O'Y''-B'OY'X']] 00:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :After I finish my homework. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:25, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Not tonight. Tomorrow night, per chance. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'O'Y''-B'OY'X']] 03:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC) It's a ULF, of Course! Hey, I'm kinda confused about how you organize the "ULFs". I'm assuming that you don't number them based on the order in which they appear in the games; ULF 22 is in Metroid Prime 3, while ULF 43 hails from Echoes. How do you classify them? Also, is there any chance that we could hold a "fan-naming convention" on this Wiki or the IRC where we vote on names for said mysterious organisms? Y'know, like Bob? Dr. Anonymous 21:13, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :One, we do it by the order in which they are added to the ULF system. Basically, the number is arbitrary. Two, theoretically, we could, but it would have to pass a Request for Comment. And in my opinion, we shouldn't. Descriptive titles are one thing, but fan names are another. We won't be moving the page to Bob anytime soon. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:26, February 1, 2012 (UTC) We might wanna change that; I keep looking for the article about those large birds in Metroid Prime, but it's nigh impossible to locate a specific ULF unless you know its designation beforehand. I'm suggesting that we take a step back and try to re-designate said articles. By the way: while I was kidding about the fan-naming idea, it wouldn't be a bad idea to think up some names for the more obviously-nameable critters. Or at least refer to them as "Unnamed Bird". We should at least know what we're clicking on. Dr. Anonymous 22:23, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Believe it or not, but the name of the article you are looking for is Bird. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:31, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, the irony. Still, I think we should do the same for as many creatures as possible. Dr. Anonymous 22:49, February 1, 2012 (UTC) No Bias Intended Actually, I wasn't stating an opinion; if you look at it statistically, DS IS far more likely to have been the implied pilot behind it; she was the main villain of the game who SUPPOSEDLY met her end for the last time... if it was Sylux, the appearance of that ship would be classified as a non sequitur, and therefore irrelevant. See where I'm getting at? By the way: remember Roy's promotion, 'K? Is the request thing just a formality, or can you bestow promotions without warning? Not trying to nag or anything, but next to you, he's the best editor we have. Thanks! Dr. Anonymous 22:38, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm afraid I can't agree with you regarding the "most boring villain" assertion (actually, she's my favorite villain next to Meta Ridley). However, I think that, even though she probably still IS out there, she shouldn't (and probably won't) be appearing in future games. At best, I think that, following the destruction of Phaaze, her career has been reduced to appearances in fanfics. OK, good. Dr. Anonymous 23:31, February 2, 2012 (UTC) JUST a pawn? The planet didn't control her; in fact, by the events of MP3, she controlled IT! Anyone who has an entire planet as their puppet is pretty damn cool. Besides, she was never really a clone; if anything, the SA-X was more of a clone, and not even a SMART one at that. Methinks thou needeth to look at the two games again. Dr. Anonymous 00:10, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Yo Are you on-Wiki? I'm on IRC. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} ( • • • ) 23:38, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and Theories Gotcha. Then again, I probably won't do that... because I'll add an image of my OWN! Ah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah! But seriously, if I can't take any good screenshots of the subject, I WILL add the template. Thanks again. While you're still reading this, I have another crazy, crackpot Metroid theory you might wanna hear: You know how Ridley and the Space Pirates are shown to be capable of speech in the Metroid manga, but never in the games? I think that the various sounds they make are in-game are actually the Space Pirate tongue, and are just translated for the readers' benefit in the manga. Might seem a bit far-fetched, but think about it: what kind of advanced marauding species doesn't have a language? It just makes sense. User: Dr. Anonymous1 22:48, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I suppose they could communicate through pheromones or telepathy, not verbally. But they probably do use a spoken language. Now, in the manga they do actually speak to humans, but we have no idea in what language. It's probably a situation similar to that found in D9, where Humans can understand alien and aliens can understand English, but neither species has the physiological vocal structure to actually speak the other's language. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:26, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Images policy violate shenanigans Can you please deal with or, if need be, block the user named Metroiderator352 and his ? The report of his behaviour is here. Also, could you delete the revisions of File:Images.jpg and File:Untitled.png? They're quite offensive due to Metroiderator352's vandalism-style image reuploads... -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) 10:28, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Request Permanent Extermination Thank you so much for banning that "Metroiderator" scumbag, but... why didn't you ban him permanently? He obviously will never do anything but lay waste to this site (based on his assertion that "Metroid can go f*** itself."). I tell you, the minute he gets un-banned, he's gonna go right back to vandalising Wikitroid and replacing concept art with pictures of bug-covered wangs and other kinds of filth that make you want to puke. I'd move for a Wikia-wide ban, but I think just a permaban here will suffice for now. User: Dr. Anonymous1 22:52, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Fair point. Apparently, Roy is the exception to the "never-return after ban" rule. Gotta give him points for commitment. When was this Wiki first started, anyway? I've been here since '09, but I'd never HEARD of Metroid before I got the Trilogy in the same year. User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) 2005? Okay, that's a bit scary; in that same year, my favorite TV show was canceled, my second-favorite show came back on the air, and one of my favorite movie sagas ran its last movie! Two deaths and two rebirths in the same year. Creepy. User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:29, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but why wasn't a user who uploaded an image called "JesussaysANALdoesntcount.jpg" not permabanned? That is serious, serious level vandalism, and deserves a permanent punishment. Mr. Anon 02:19, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Accuracy concern Hey, I was looking through the Fusion Suit mechanics page, and found some info that was not entirely accurate. I didn't want to delete it because it made perfect sense and I liked the idea of it, but it might be deiceving. Here it is: "The left arm, however, is. There are barb-like blades running along the arm and are used as Samus's primary melee weapon. These blades are lovingly referred to by fans as "Metroid Teeth". When not needed, they can be retracted and tucked against the arm, allowing Samus to freely move her arm without fear of causing unintentional harm. They are deadly and likely enhanced with energy for extreme damage. Samus is never seen fighting with the blades during her visit of the Biologic Space Laboratories research station; however, the game's few controls likely prevented the element from being used." I could not find anything proving it's relevency, and I figured you maybe wanted to look it through. -Sylux X Images It's recently come to my attention that there are no pictures on the Metroid Prime 2: Echoes page, save for the cover. I think that should be remedied. On a related note: why do we have all the pictures for an article in a "gallery" at the bottom? Why can't we have pictures next to the corresponding events/or subjects described in the article? It makes more sense, and looks better. User: Dr. Anonymous1 19:40, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Aside from the fact that I currently have only an iPod Touch at my disposal, which only allows me to take or e-mail pictures. Kinda sucks, don't it? User: Dr. Anonymous1 20:14, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I know what you meant; unfortunately, it appears that not even the "Full" version of Wikitroid allows the insertion of images on my iPod. User: Dr. Anonymous1 21:41, February 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Metroid Galaxy Guide Very well. We still need an image on that subject, however. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 02:02, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Dark Luminoth.gif Could you delete :File:Dark Luminoth.gif please? That image looks blurry to me when looking at it after I upload a new one. -- [[User:Hounder4|'HOUNDER4']] {ROLLBACKER} ([[User talk:Hounder4|'TALK']]) ( ) ([[User_blog:Hounder4|'BLOGS']]) 15:48, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. In the future, please mark pages for deletion with Template:D. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:46, February 14, 2012 (UTC) So, did Roy get his promotion? Sounds like a dumb question, but I coulnd't see the "Admin" tag anywhere. User: Dr. Anonymous1 20:52, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Is it legal? Hey, is it all right if I use the content from the "Metroid Prime (creature) page for the subject's article on the Alien Species Wiki, as long as I include a disclaimer that says that it came from Wikitroid?User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:11, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Zoomer (character) Do see what I've said on Talk:Zoomer (Character), when you get the chance. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 23:08, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Question Do you think :File:Other_M_Motivational_Period.jpg might be a bit inappropriate? --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 03:31, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Ask a woman. Not my anatomy, so I really can't tell you. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:52, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::The only online woman I know is Piratehunter's girlfriend and I can't contact her. Do you even know what a woman's period means? I can tell you... --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 13:14, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I know the gist of what a period is. And no, it isn't what goes at the end of a sentence. >_> The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 11:37, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Template Copy Permission Greetings Mario, I was browsing Wikitroid earlier today and happened to come across your quote template, Template:Cquotetxt. The Wiki I am currently administrator of, the Metro 2033 wiki is in need of an update to it's quote template and I was wondering if you, or anyone else at your Wiki you might know of, would have an issue with me simply copying over the code from one Wiki to another. Thanks in advance, Chaosian 01:56, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Roy Lol, I know. Not everybody abuses their power >_<' All I did was congratulate him... Meh. Can't be bothered getting annoyed about it. I haven't contributed much (if not at all), since I only joined about 3 hours ago, and I have only played Prime 3 and Fusion (they seem pretty correct to me). Thanks for, um, defending(?) me, btw. Appreciate it. 05:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Friend Code Hey, what is your FC (friend code) in Metroid Prime Hunters? Mine is: 1206-4130-7584 and name is: RC43akaMe Not really important, but would be nice Hey, I've been looking around people's pages, and recently I've been seeing a lot of polls/votes on things. Do you know how to make them? (And if so, can you let me know? thanks.) Sylux X 19:02, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I know I shouldn't be answering a question on someone elses talk page, but; Here. Scroll down to polls if the link doesn't work. 23:54, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Battle request!(and ?) Hiya there. I just want to see if you can have a battle like in MPH wi-fi likea capture. PS:Why did Chozo boy get banned? :One, I don't give out friend codes over the internet. As for the latter, apparently for behavior or something? The problem is that NOBODY (but Roy apparently, but that doesn't exactly instill confidence) knows. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:00, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::He was a real control freak. Nuff said. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 01:01, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I dont ask for your FC. Just askin if you can connect to Wi-Fi with anyone(NO FC) :You can connect to Wi-Fi and perform a random battle, but it can only be Battle mode. And Roy, did anybody try to have a calm talk with him? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:04, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Let's take this to IRC, shall we? --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 01:09, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Chozoboy got banned? When? Sylux X 19:10, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Chozo Boy Ah. That would explain a lot. Sylux X 03:05, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: IRC I hope you have a good reason for wanting me on IRC. If it's a social event, I'm not interested. Now, back to Grunty Industries... --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 12:39, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I am on IRC right now. I do not have long. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 17:49, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Location Sweet! Where do you live? I'm in D.C. (I think I'm the only person here from there...) Sylux X 16:21, March 25, 2012 (UTC) D.C. Is on the East coast. I was just wondering State/Country. Sylux X 16:25, March 25, 2012 (UTC) It's actually a City, the U.S. Capital. Sylux X 16:26, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok. Yeah, because if you mention Metroid at my school, people will say things like, "Wasn't that a Halo game? Wow. Such a n00b." Personally, I think real gamers play old games. Sylux X 16:31, March 25, 2012 (UTC) And what I meant was that no one on the East Coast (Hyperbole) Knows what Metroid is. Sylux X 16:33, March 25, 2012 (UTC) That's cool. Do you know any? Sylux X 19:42, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrats. It's nice to know things for future reference (Like I'll ever be an admin. That's laughable.) Sylux X 19:44, March 27, 2012 (UTC) And another thing Make sure you vote on my polls: they're at the bottom of my page. Just 'cause. Sylux X 19:47, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks. Is there anyway that a regular editor like me could recommend someone for an adminly position? Meaning that I could let you know that a user should become an admin? Sylux X 19:49, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks. Sylux X 19:52, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Unblock Royboy As seen by the account Triassic Park (a close friend of Piratehunter's), it was PH, not Royboy, who did those sockpuppets. I suggest immediately unblocking Royboy and letting him defend himself. Mr. Anon 04:57, March 31, 2012 (UTC) What'd I Miss? Well, it apppears I missed the newest drama starring good ol' Roy; any chance you could allow him to still make edits, but block him from editing anyone's Talk Page? At any rate, I noticed in one of Roy and "PH"'s little conversations, they mentioned me; specifically, they offhandedly referred to me as a "problem". I haven't done anything, but is there any chance you could find out what the heck they were talking about? I get paranoid when people talk about me behind my back. Man, I have ''got to start coming here more often. Speaking o' which, I's taken me's some fantastic, hi-res (relatively) screenshots of Gorea from the MP:H cutscenes. Dunno when I'll get the chance to upload them, but I'll try. Sorry I haven't been been here in awhile, by the way; as our good friend Sylux X will tell you, my schedule's INSANE. User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, I dunno either: for one thing, I'm not a TOTAL n00b, and in fact up till now I've been one of his stronger supporters. Plus, I actually SUPPORT the idea of merging Wikitroid and the Metroid Wiki. We all know what kinds of nasty conflicts would result from that, but still, it's not a bad idea. The main problem with Roy is that while he's the best and most devoted contributor we have, he has a nasty penchant for being an overreacting drama queen. Shame that there isn't an option on the Admin dashboard that allows users to continue editing articles, but blocks them from editing talk pages. Otherwise, our problem would be solved. Off-topic, do you think Sylux X would be administrative material? User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:10, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Totally unrelated and a bit too accusatory, but yeah, I try my best to help resolve inter-user conflicts on various Wikis. Frequently I'm successful, but my naïve attempt that you mentioned I have learned that any conflict featuring the user known as RoyBoyX is practically unresolvable. Now I know what they mean by "irreconcilable differences"! By the way, I'd like to thank you: I've adopted some of your administrative techniques and methods during my tenure as one of the leading Admins on ZimWiki, and it has made me very popular among other users - even my own superiors! Thanks! User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:46, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Despite his many offenses, I still don't think that we should ban Roy - permanently. He IS our most devoted user, after all. However, I think a year was a good choice for a sentence. Still, we should start monitoring his Talk Page and IRC interactions much more closely; if we see signs of a conflict starting up, we should just give him two warnings, then ban him. Just a suggestion. User: Dr. Anonymous1 13:00, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Blogg And what would be the proper way to credit Metroid wiki in a picture? Jedijam91 17:18, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Availability Yes, I should be able to get on then. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 04:19, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Fanfare I have noticed that a few of the links to youtube videos on the Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare page are out of date and are no longer available. I have located newer versions but I do not currently know how to edit the links. Can you provide assistance in this matter? Jedijam91 03:44, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :They were probably SilvaGunner or somebody's. I'll link them to M17C4. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:48, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for telling me! I wish I knew that kind of thing... MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 17:01, April 8, 2012 (UTC) WHAT DID I MISS? Wait... why did Roy get blocked? I was on a cruise without internet acess, so I wasn't on for a whole week... So what happened? MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 17:10, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: RfC I thought he already was? But ok. I don't mind either way, so why not? MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 17:12, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I understand. So now we only have 2 active admins (3 if AdmiralSakai makes it)? MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 17:20, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Ah! Now if you had just said that, I would have done like a million more RfCs!! It's easier for me if you just straight up tell me things, so I know for sure. And I would have done these things earlier, but when I attempt to, I get told that I was doing something wrong, but not how to fix it. At least Roy can't do it now. So now I will vote more. Thanks. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 21:49, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Tell him I accept. i only caught half of the exchange, anyway. Incidentally, is there anything he can do to mitigate his sentence? User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:10, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Still wish there was a way to restore his editing rights, but block him from editing Talk pages. After all, EVERY incident that Roy's instigated has resulted from poor social interaction. User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:17, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Fair point; I didn't realize he was spearheading a one-man revolution. However, if he ever shows signs that he's seen the errors in his ways, you might wanna just hear him out. This is User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:28, April 9, 2012 (UTC), signing off. Possible Vandal This is the same message I left on Ex's page, but I now present it to you because he never replies. Anyway, there is an unnamed user who recently posted like 7 fanon pages. With no content. Is there anyway I can recommend these pages for deletion? According to his/her talk page, you and RBX have had trouble with this user before. His username is 75.75.65.17 Thanks. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:33, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Weird... Why I've just seen so many admins get blocked?(Like RoyboyX)? Spam, though I think RBX was the only sockpuppet one, Chozoboy got blocked for spam, I think, and considering how many Admins (Active or Inactive) there are/were, not that many were blocked. Although it amazed me that the 2 top contributers (RoyBoyX and Chozoboy) both got blocked. I wonder why... (Insert unknown item sound from Zero Mission) MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 23:06, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :ChozoBoy didn't get blocked because of spam, but because of behavior issues or something (I do know he didn't get along with either RoyboyX or Piratehunter). To be honest, nobody really knows, so that block is likely to be removed. Piratehunter is globally banned by wikia, for participation in this one conflict or whatever (despite unclear details on this one too, he isn't exactly the nicest guy in the world, so the block serves a function). The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:12, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Must have been pretty bad if Pirate Hunter was blocked globally. Wait... if a user is blocked, can't they just make another account? Or are they completely shut off from the site? MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 23:48, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure they prevented PH's IP address from creating accounts. However, I'm almost positive that PH could easily get around such limitations if he tried (matter of fact he has gotten around it already, he asked me on my talk page to remove part of his user page as an anon), he just doesn't care enough to do so. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC) So he could still be on wikia if he tried? Wow. Those are some mad skillz. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 23:56, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Walkthroughs? Will (or has) this Wiki ever get walkthroughs/guides like other Wikis?FangSylux 11:41, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Just a couple of words Hey, I think you've been handling the new responsibility of being a bureaucrat (having to make the final decision) really well so far, considering you were against the change in the first place. I love the idea of having you and Ex working together to make a final decision, as shown on AdmiralSakai's RfA. Keep up the good work! DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} (talk • • • • ) 15:19, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :A longer wait time isn't an issue. Decisions like who should be promoted to admin shouldn't be rushed. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} (talk • • • • ) 19:41, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Absense Okay, I'll try to make sure we don't collapse without you. Have fun! The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 00:32, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Quick IRC chat before you leave? The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 01:34, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Availability Again So sorry, I just got your messages. Is there another time, like sometime today, we can all get on? --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 14:58, April 21, 2012 (UTC) FAQ Haha, posted on it and got your message. Go check, I made a comment about how I wasn't asked, and yet I felt I should throw my biased and showy opinions. No, exaggeration. LOL. 01:26, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Suggestions? Might come across as stupid, but: What kind of suggestions are you talkong about? User: Dr. Anonymous1 10:14, April 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Walkthroughs Sorry it took me so long tp respond, I don't usually come here often. Turns out those 'other wikis' were websites like Metroid Recon and Database, so nevermind. "... because I believe Halo is equal to Metroid..." I don't quite get that, guess I'm kinda stupid XD FangSylux 23:21, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :I'm taking a jab at Halo. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:00, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :I got that bit, but was it a "you wish" kind of thing? I'm having trouble wording this. FangSylux 08:57, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Manus812 04:40, April 24, 2012 (UTC) hi sorry hi sorry i accidentally posted a personaly page that was meant to be on my profile onto the wiki itself sorry please delete it the title is "My metroid story" sorry for the misunderstanding The post above was by Manus something-a-rather. I uploaded two pics to add to my page, but they aren't 100% related to Metroid, well they're not 'proper' at least. How do I delete them? Thanks in advance. FangSylux 09:38, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, only admins can delete pages or pictures, I'm afraid. And, Manus, don't worry yourself sick about it. It wasn't trolling, or anything with an actual consequence. You're fine. 11:30, April 24, 2012 (UTC) YouTube Do we know who created it? It's a dead channel, I don't think you'll get a reply anytime soon. It'd be funny if it turned out FastLizard4 created it, actually that'd be a terrible thing 'cause he's no longer active. I know we don't really need it, but even still, it's already there so I don't see why not. Perhaps we could upload S-X's speed run if he has any recording of it. FangSylux 22:28, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :No, I talked to FL, he suggested to me asking youtube to give over the channel because techincally wikitroid is trademarked. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:35, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Any luck? Would contacting Nintendo do anything (if that's even possible)? FangSylux 11:11, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I haven't heard from the channel owner, nor have I gotten around to contacting youtube. And I don't want to contact Nintendo. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:36, May 10, 2012 (UTC) us.337.com I found this website while I was Googling for one of Wikitroid's articles about one of the ULFs. Is this something everybody already knows about or what? http://us.337.com/pages/138182/Metroid%20Wiki ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 01:34, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :No, this seems like plagarism. Noted. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:41, April 25, 2012 (UTC) sorry for removing Picross DS dunno what happened, i tought i just edited the youtube video, that's it. :( Oh... Kayyy... I'll be sure to tell you if he says anything remotely suspicious. I promise. That good? However, I'm paranoid, and I have this unreasonable fear that he might send me some kind of debilitating computer virus as some kind of revenge. I don't think he's a bad person, but you always have to be careful anyway with who you send your e-mail to. My answer to his request is a tentative "Yes". However, I think we should meet on the Chat for Alien Species Wiki (privately), rather than do e-mail. Is that good with him? More importantly, ask him if his intentions are purely benign. Again, just paranoid. :-/ Sorry I haven't been around as of late, by the way: been exploring some other Wikis. I never knew you were a member of the Bionicle Wiki. ':-. User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:01, May 3, 2012 (UTC) So far, it's benign; he DOES seem to be kind of upset with everyone here but me (not without justification), but has shown no signs of wanting revenge. However, he has asked me to help finish a "project" of AdmiralSakai's, or something like that. Insert confused shrug here. Doesn't seem too malicious. User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:18, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's more like he feels that he is hated by everyone else except me. Not that he dislikes THEM. I honestly have no idea wha "project" you're referring to. Could you brief me? User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:36, May 3, 2012 (UTC) This is DarkBlogg98 here. I would like to edit my Home page and put a head banner that I've designed but I dont know how to do! send me a video respond at tingaspam@gmail.com (yes, I know. my email adress is VERY weird). Thank you: DarkBlogg98 Links Nope. Didn't think it over... Why do you ask? MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 22:22, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Actually, not at all. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 22:51, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Only the Community: I didn't click the categories ones. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 23:48, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Fanart Ugh... still haven't gotten that down. I'll try. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 00:06, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Thanks. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 10:48, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Not much to do I can help, but what's the title supposed to mean? Did I say there wasn't much to do? MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:50, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. I shall set to work. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:52, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Template:Talk Talk bubbles. Good idea, methinks. Example Bubbles here. Might need a bit of work before committed to templatespace, do at your own risk >:3 What I mean is, the template itself is fine, but to work efficiently, it might need supporting templates. It worked fine for my wiki, which isn't as advanced as this one, but what harm could it do? :) The creator, Tactic Angel gives full permission for any wiki to use it, so that's clear. Get back to me, 'kay? 01:32, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Er, did I delete the votes? I can't find it in the history, but I apologize if I did :S Ugh, I suck... 23:30, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I really wish I could look at Royboy's page, he had a timer for his birthday that I really want. Is there any chance you know what he was using, or maybe a way you could look at the history? Thanks. - 23:24, May 14, 2012 (UTC)